A fast recovery diode is publicly known, and is used for the rectification of a high-frequency power source or the like. Among conventional fast recovery diodes, there are diodes that have realized excellent on-off characteristics by introducing a life time killer by means of electron irradiation in order to shorten a reverse recovery time trr during a switching operation (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-183605).